A Very Merry Christmas
by Beryl Butterfly
Summary: A little mistletoe can go a long way toward making this season a merry one. Who gets a surprise they never saw coming, under the mistletoe? Just a little Belice Christmas fluff


**AN: This one goes out to my very sweet friend Lauren who needed a little cheering up tonight, and taught me the meaning of beauty in the process.**

**Disclaimer: All characters found in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The punctuation however belongs to my wonderfully patient beta Jocelyn Torrent.  
**

Ho, ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see,

Somebody waits for you,

Kiss her once for me.

**A Very Merry Christmas:**

"Oh come on, Bella, you know you are not going to win," Alice moaned. Even when frustrated her voice rings more brilliantly than pure silver bells. "The sooner you quit trying to escape the sooner I'll be done."

Tiny, cold fingers laced through my hair, locking my head firmly in place. I give up my futile resistance by slumping back in the chair that had been brought up to Alice's bathroom for today's session of How to Survive Enemy Torture, otherwise known as Bella Barbie Makeover Christmas Edition.

"Alice why are we doing this?" I whined for the third time in less than ten minutes.

"Ah," Alice chided placing one perfectly manicured finger over my lips to silence my protest. "I told you, Bella, it's a surprise. You, my dear reluctant friend, are going to look beautiful tonight whether you like it or not. It's a special night for Edward."

A final sigh of defeat escaped my lips, causing Alice's smile to grow victoriously. "I know you really love this; somewhere way down deep in there is a little diva just screaming to break free," she squealed, removing her finger and attacking my hair with a variety of spritzes and three different sized curling irons.

Small, guttural groans escape my mouth with each pull and tug of my hair. Really, I don't understand Alice's drive to make me into the image of her fashion magazines, but I honestly don't mind her little beauty games. I like the time we get to spend together without the others around as she gets me ready for the various little surprises that Edward always has planned. Never before have I truly had a best friend, and I would do anything to make Alice happy.

Twenty five minutes and uncountable bottles of makeup, nail polish, and hair products later, Alice stepped back and slowly walked around my chair, taking in her work from every angle. "Perfect," she state, proudly. "Now for the dress,"

I followed her out of the blaring light of her bathroom and into the chilled air of her bedroom. Goosebumps raised on my arms as I walked past the large south facing window. Obviously, Alice had forgotten to turn on the heater for the human today.

Just as I was about to tease her for her forgetfulness, she walked out of her closet wearing a slinky, red sequined dress that hugged her curves perfectly ending mid thigh. An off white gown of satin and velvet was hanging over one arm while one inch heels of matching color dangled from the fingers of her other hand. Alice danced toward me, grace in motion.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to have to help you get this on." She gave me an appraising gaze, her lips pursed in thought and her brow furrowed. "Okay, towel off, Bella," she commands without looking away.

Heat rushed to my cheeks making them burn bright red. I held onto my towel, too embarrassed to just let it fall to the ground and stand in the middle of the room in nothing but my underwear and bra, even if it was only in front of Alice. "Um, Alice, can't I just get dressed myself?"

"Bella, you are not ruining this dress with your makeup, or your hair with this dress. Now come on, I need to see if the bra you're wearing will work with this outfit," she answered, sounding a little irritated at all my stalling. I let out a heavy breath, still clutching the knot of towel at the front of my chest. "Come on, Bella, it's not like you have anything I don't see in the mirror every day."

"Well that's not quite true," I thought to myself. If my body looked anything like Alice's probably did, I would not be standing here totally mortified to let anyone see me half naked. I closed my eyes and let the towel drop to the floor, waiting for the taunting laughter I knew was coming. I waited, and waited, but Alice's laugh never reached my ears. Finally, figuring she decided to leave and let me dress myself after all, I opened my eyes and looked around the room to find my dress.

Alice stood right in front of me staring at me with an odd glazed over expression. A chill ran down my spine under her gaze. Goosebumps stood out not only on my arms now but left little bumps across my stomach, chest, and legs as well. I wrapped my arms around my torso not only trying to hide my body but warm myself as well.

"Sponge Bob?" Alice asked snapping out of her daze and tilting her head to the side while she stared at me with an amused smile. She obviously found my bright yellow and black matching panties set comical.

"What, haven't you ever watched it? It's hilarious," I replied, forgetting my modesty and turning in a circle so she could see the smiling face of my favorite character on my bum.

"That's something to put on my 'to do' list, I guess," she answered, trying to hide her smirk with her hand. "Bella, as cute as Sponge Bob is, I don't think he is going to work for tonight."

Alice walked over to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer and removed something cream colored and lacy before walking back over to me. She laid out a cream colored strapless bra made of delicate lace in a scalloped design with matching bikini cut panties in front of me on the bed.

"I'll be right back," she told me as she turned to walk out of her bedroom, "Put those on and then I'll help you with your dress."

I quickly stripped and put on the new underwear before Alice could return from wherever she had gone off to. Standing in the middle of the room in semi-transparent undergarments left me feeling self conscious, so I picked up the towel I had let drop and wrapped it around my body again while I waited for Alice's return.

The bedroom door opened without announcement and Alice walked back in the room glancing at my folded undies and bra on the bed before strolling over to me with my dress over her arm.

"Everybody is waiting for us downstairs," she told me as she gently removed my death grip from the towel covering my modesty and let it slip to the floor.

"That's much better," she whispered, giving me a playful wink before helping slide the beautiful gown over my head.

She placed her cold hands on my bare shoulders before turning me around and zipping up the back of the dress. "You look magnificent. Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you tonight." I blushed not only at Alice's praise but at the images her words induced.

I turned to look into the full length mirror at myself, and gasped. The off white gown flowed lightly over my body, accentuating my natural curves and the angled hem of the skirt made my legs appear slim and toned. The low cut square neck of the bodice revealed the slightest hint of cleavage. My bare shoulders made an interesting contrast with the bold three inch broad straps of velvet that covered my upper arms loosely. My dark hair played down the center of my back in bouncy spirals while more spirals piled atop my head in a loose princess bun with strategically spaced curls escaping to frame my face.

"Wow," I sighed, not able to believe I was staring at myself. I turned to Alice and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Thank you, Alice!"

"You're welcome, Bella," she said, her arms wrapped around me and hugged me back. "Now, Edward's waiting for you downstairs. Have fun tonight."

With a cool kiss on my cheek, Alice breezed out of the room, her tinkling laugh following her out the front door. Taking a look at the modest heels adorning my feet I sighed a quick prayer to the gods of high priced footwear and the patron saint of all klutzes before stepping into the hallway and carefully walking over to the stairwell.

A mental barrage of walking instructions accompanied each step. "Heel, toe, heel, toe, don't fall on your face. Heel, toe...." I thought to myself as I slowly progressed down the stairs, praying not to twist my ankle or embarrass myself in some other way. Alice would kill me if I got blood on this dress.

Two steps from the bottom of the stairs, I silently congratulated myself for successfully navigating the obstacle. I heard a small gasp accompanied by a low grumbling noise and jerked my head up meeting Edward's molten gold stare. Was he growling, oh my god, surely not?

The mistake I made was in paying more attention to Edward and the strange noises he was emitting than my feet. I guess without the nearly verbal commands telling my feet what to do they forgot. The heel of my right foot twisted causing my foot to jerk to the side. I tried to take my weight off of the offending appendage only to find myself falling through thin air and landing with my face pressed into Edward's chest.

His arms wrapped around, me pulling me tighter, and yup, there was that growling noise again. His chest vibrated with the baritone rumblings.

"Are you growling at me?" I asked incredulously, looking up into his handsome face made even more gorgeous by the mischievous crooked grin beaming down at me.

"Only because you are so beautiful tonight, my love," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine. His hands slowly skimmed down my lower back, stopping just before moving into uncharted territory. My heart pounded in my chest as if trying to break free from the confines of my body.

My whole body quaked as his hands moved upward and settled at my waist. His eyes slowly danced over my form, settling in places he has never allowed me to catch him looking at.

"Alice is going to pay for this," he moaned, his voice low and raspy. "She is diabolically evil."

I looked at Edward wondering if maybe he had lost it a little. Why would he be mad at Alice for decking me out for whatever he has planned for the night? I knew he had asked her to get me ready a lot, even though he doesn't want me to know he employs her services so regularly. I thought, he thought, it would hurt my feelings. Silly vampire.

Edward smiled at my questioning countenance and lifted my chin with two fingers till our eyes met in a timeless and all consuming stare. "How does she expect me to be a gentleman when you look this ravishing?"

I grabbed the collar of Edward's black suit jacket and pulled him toward me. My hand moved up and I wrapped my fingers in his unruly hair as I whispered in his ear, blowing my breath against the cool skin of his neck and enjoying watching him shiver. "Maybe I don't want you to be a gentleman."

His eyes darkened and his grasp on my waist tightened to an almost painful embrace. "We need to go." Instantly, before I could even blink, my hand was in his and I was being practically dragged out of the house. Edward's pride and joy, his Aston Martin was pulled up in front of the house. He held the passenger door open for me while I climbed in, and shut it gently behind me once he was sure my seatbelt was properly fastened.

We drove in a comfortable silence, listening to classic Christmas carols while we held hands. The fire that burned in Edward's eyes when he first saw me on the stairs had ebbed some, and he had full control over his body. There would be no more almost crossing the invisible lines tonight. A nearly silent sigh escaped me as I realized it was only for my safety that he restrained himself. That type of intimacy just isn't possible between mortals and the undead.

Christmas lights decorating a line of perfectly proportioned spruce dotting both sides of the narrow drive flew past the car. We drove around a dark corner and were met with the most extravagant resort I had ever seen. Beautiful, dancing white lights emblazoned every architectural line of the sprawling building.

"Where are we?" I asked in awe of our surroundings as Edward took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Carlisle's office party," he responded nonchalantly. "He let Alice plan it this year, and well… Alice will be Alice."

I smiled, knowing this was going to be a fun night. Alice never does anything half way.

Edward and I enjoyed the evening. We danced to a fourteen piece band playing songs from the twenties through the forties. Edward had swung me around the room so much that my feet ached and I was more than a little dizzy. Finally I had asked to sit down. I stared awestruck by all the men and women dressed so elegantly gliding around the dance floor. Everyone was so happy.

A familiar brilliantly bright laugh bubbled and bounced from across the room. Alice was locked in Jasper's embrace as they swirled and glided across the dance floor. They looked like the perfect fairy tale couple, and for the hundredth time tonight I was overwhelmed with thankfulness that the Cullens had welcomed me into their lives.

"Love, Carlisle wants me to come over and meet someone. Will you be okay by yourself for a little while?" Edward asked, releasing my hand from his loving embrace and trailing his fingers down my cheek.

"Yah, sure, I'm just going to use the ladies room and wander around a little, this place is so beautiful," I answered, standing with him and watching him walk away.

I walked toward a wide hallway stretching away from the merriment and noise of the party. I figured this must have been the way to the washrooms. The bustle and voices faded behind me as I walked down the hall enjoying the various paintings and sculptures lining the walls. At the end of the corridor I turned to the right and came to an immediate stop.

In a large gilded silver frame hung the most beautiful piece of art I have ever seen. A young girl with short, dark hair stood facing away from the viewer. Her feet spread creating a forty five degree angle in their delicate ballerina slippers, thin laces of satin crisscrossed over her calves. The girl's hands were linked behind her full tutu as she looked down at her feet. Even though the portrait displayed no movement I felt like I had just stepped into a room where this little girl was in mid rehearsal and that her pose was only fleeting. I stood entranced in the moment as if by staring I could see the little girl move.

Cool silk fingers brushed a stray curl out of my eyes, and snapped me out of my reverie. I turned to see Alice standing next to me. She was so close our shoulders touched. I sighed happily as her arm wrapped around my back and her hand rested on my hip. She smiled beautifully, her eyes dancing over the charcoal and pencil sketch of the young ballerina.

"That's one of my favorites too," she whispered as if afraid speaking in a regular voice would sully the moment. "It was drawn by an artist named Edgar Degas. He was famous for his ballerina paintings. This one has always been special to me though."

"Why don't you have a print of it?" I asked, thinking maybe I have finally found something I could get Alice for Christmas.

She smiled with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at me. "That's very sweet, Bella," she answered, obviously having already seen my plan to find a print for her. "But I don't need a print. This," She placed her hand on the intricately carved frame, running her fingers down the length of the wood, "is mine. We have several of our personal pieces hanging on the walls of this resort. We believe it is only right to share our art with others. I do come visit her from time to time though."

"Oh," I said quietly and turned back to the portrait. We stood side by side for several more minutes each staring at the amazing sketch. "She kind of reminds me of you." Alice gave a surprised laugh. "What, what's so funny?" I asked, feeling the flush of embarrassment heat my cheeks.

"Nothing, you just surprise me sometimes," she smiles, removing her arm from around me and taking my hand in hers. "Can I tell you a little secret?" she asked, turning away from the painting to look at me.

"Sure," I answered, unable to keep a hint of excitement from my voice.

"I kind of wish I were that little girl," she paused, looking up at me a wistful glow in her eyes. "I mean, I can't remember when I was human, and I like to imagine that when I was little my mother would dress me up in frilly tutu's and parade me off to ballet lessons. The girl just seems so happy," she finished, her voice just above a whisper.

I smiled at Alice, my hand moving to cup her cheek, wanting to somehow show her that I understood. We stood in silence each in our own thoughts for another moment before Alice squeezed my hand lightly. "Come on, we need to get back."

Alice led me further down the hallway before turning right once again and freezing where she stood, a knowing smile on her face. I bumped into her hard, not having expected her to stop so suddenly. I looked down to her, ready to question why we stopped. Her lips curled up at the corners and her eyes lit up as if a small fire burned behind each of her irises.

I was drawn toward her, lost in the intensity of her eyes. Cold hands held my face in their gentle grasp and small fingers curled themselves into the ringlets falling from my bun. Electricity sparked through the air and tingled along my skin as Alice drew down closer to her. Her cold breath scented with the intoxicating mixture of citrus and cherry blossoms sent shivers down my spine.

In a moment of pure exhilaration Alice's lips met mine. Fire burned through my skin at the contact, lighting my entire body with intense flames I had never felt before. My lips pressed forcefully against hers, my body taking control of my mind. Her hips, so small beneath the tiny sequined dress felt right beneath my hands as I pushed her against the wall, pressing my body as close to hers as possible.

Waves of foreign, overpowering passion flowed through my veins, making my heart throb painfully as I felt Alice's hands slide down my exposed neck and shoulders. One finger of her right hand skimmed the low square hem of my satin neckline, making my flesh crawl with anticipation in places never before touched.

Cold breath brushed against my lips as Alice parted her soft lips, her cool, silk tongue flicking out and massaging my mouth as it begged for admittance. I gladly granted her request and stopped breathing as her tongue danced with mine. My body responds to the thrill coursing through me. My hands take on a life of their own; caressing Alice in ways I never thought I would ever touch another female. But this is Alice, this is my best friend. The one who knows me as well as I know myself, and I cannot deny that this just feels so right, so good. Her hands move down my bodice, skimming the sides of my breasts, causing my body to stiffen in pleasure.

Alice gently pushes me back, placing soft chaste kisses on my lips, my cheeks and my closed eyes before releasing me. My body feels strange without the strength of her arms around me suddenly, and I long to hold her again.

A worried look crosses her face as she fixes her appraising gaze on me. "Alice..." I start, suddenly drawn back to reality. What the hell just happened? Why did Alice kiss me? Why did I kiss her back?

She smiled, the worry leaving her eyes as she points toward the arch we stood in.

"Mistletoe, Bella," she said lightly and turned to walk down the hall turning into a large entrance from which the lively bubbling voices of a party resound.

"I'm going to have to buy some mistletoe," I mumbled to myself before following after her.

I returned to the table the family shared and watched as Jasper and Alice spin effortlessly around the dance floor. Alice's body moves with an understated grace any ballerina would kill for. Occasionally, our eyes would meet and in those brief seconds I know she is as shaken by our kiss as I am.

As the clock chimed ten Edward returned to my side. "Sorry I was gone for so long, my love. Have you had a good evening?"

"Yes, I've had a marvelous time." I smiled up at him, my eyes misting.

"Emmett has asked me to hunt with him tonight, but Alice said she's willing to stay with you if you don't want to be alone. Is that okay?" he asked, his eyes worrying over me for just a moment.

"Sure," I answered, afraid my voice may betray my excitement if I said anything more.

"Oh, she said to give you this," Edward added, placing a twig of bright green leaves with red berries in my hand his eyebrows raised in unspoken question.

I was unable to stop my smile from lighting my face as I looked down upon the simple plant.

Mistletoe.

This was going to be a very merry Christmas.

**Merry Christmas Everyone. Please leave goodies under my tree! I love reviews, hint, hint.**


End file.
